This invention relates to a rechargeable system for toys. In particular it relates to a recharging system for toy vehicles.
Different systems are known for recharging toys. Invariably, this requires that the toy be placed in a recharger or that the rechargeable battery be removed from the toy and that the rechargeable battery be separately recharged and then replaced in the toy.
In known systems, some remote control cars are equipped with a rechargeable battery are recharged by putting the vehicle onto a charging base by hand. This causes a delay in the continuation of play in the overall toy system before play can again commence.
These different systems have disadvantages but the present invention is directed to overcoming these disadvantages.
A toy vehicle with a rechargeable battery operates with a rechargeable system. In particular the invention is concerned with the ability to direct a car under remote control operation to a recharged unit, and thereby permit a rechargeable battery in the car to be recharged.
A station for the recharger unit has an outlet on or in adjacency with a surface on which a toy is movable, and electrical outlet contacts. A toy has inlet contacts for electrically engaging the outlet contacts when steered to the station. When the toy is steered under remote control to the station and the outlet contacts and inlet contacts electrically engage, a rechargeable current is passible from the electrical outlet contacts
to the electrical inlet contacts. The station is part of a bypass track and the toy vehicle is normally under remote control directed to travel on the track and bypass the station.
The rechargeable system for a movable toy comprises the station for location on a toy operating surface, for instance a floor, pavement, carpet, table or the like with the contacts. There is a suitable ramp or inlet for the toy to the station. The toy has suitable inlet contacts for electrically engaging the outlet contacts when steered to the station.
Steering the toy by a remote control device to engage the electrical outlet contacts is effected through wheels. The toy also has means for receiving at least one of an RF, programmable, voice, or IF controllable signal from a remote controller operable by a user of the toy. The remote controller can have a suitable transmitter for transmitting the signals.
The arrangement is such that when the toy is steered by remote control to the station and the outlet contacts and inlet contacts electrically engage, a rechargeable current is passible from the electrical outlet contacts to the electrical inlet contacts, thereby enabling recharging of the rechargeable battery.
The toy is preferably a 4-wheeled vehicle.
Preferably there are spaced inlet contacts longitudinally directed along at least a part of the length of a toy vehicle. The inlet contacts are located below a base for the toy vehicle. The outlet contacts are located on or along the longitudinal rail, the outlet contacts being directed longitudinally. The rail is for receiving a vehicle steered to the station with the rail being located longitudinally and substantially centrally between transverse wheels of the vehicle.
In a further preferred form of the invention there are biasing means relatively between the electrical outlet contacts and the electrical inlet contacts on the toy. As such the contacts are urged relatively towards each other thereby to facilitate effective contact with each other when in adjacency to each other.
Also in a preferred form of the invention there is a stop for stopping the toy movement when the toy is in a recharge mode and including means for deactivating the stop and permitting the toy to move from the station.
The station is preferably located as part of a track, and is located on a bypass to a normal track route. The toy vehicle is normally directed to travel on the track and bypass the station. Steering of the vehicle to the bypass permits the vehicle to be received at the station.
The toy vehicle preferably includes at least one gearbox for operating at least one motive means on the toy. The motive means includes a wheel for driving the vehicle into and from the station.
There can be means to permit multiple vehicles, preferably serially, to enter the station. When a second vehicle enters the station for recharging a first vehicle is urged to exit the station.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.